Revista Corazón de Bruja
by PrincesaMestiza31
Summary: Entrevistas a los personajes de Harry Potter


Entrevista a Harry Potter 

Era un día lluvioso cuando llegamos al castillo de Hogwarts a entrevistar a varios de sus alumnos. El primero era, claro, el famoso Harry Potter, que con solo 16 años es uno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos. Él nos estaba esperando puntual en la sala común de su casa: Gryffindor, dónde se realizaría la entrevista. Nos sentamos en los sillones frente a la chimenea y comenzamos con la entrevista:

-Hola Harry, es un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo (respondió cortésmente el muchacho. Dicen que heredó la amabilidad de su madre, Lily Evans)

-Bueno, conocerte en persona, claro, porque quién no te conoce después de todo. Habría que vivir dentro de un caldero para no saber quién es Harry Potter.

-Pues, eso parece

-¿Tomas conciencia de lo famoso que eres?

-Bueno, pues, a decir verdad, hay veces en que prefiero no recordar todo lo que he vivido, las razones por las cuales me hice famoso, y ser solo un chico normal que se divierte con sus amigos. Pero hay momentos, como ahora, que es inevitable que admita que soy famoso. Además mis fotografías salen en los periódicos para recordármelo.

-Y tus amigos... ¿Cómo se toman este asunto de la fama?

-Mis amigos son los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre lo han tomado bien ya que me conocen desde el primer año. Es como si nada. Para ellos soy solo Harry, no "el elegido".

-¿Tú crees que hay ciertas personas, alumnos de la escuela, que se acercan a ti para ser tus amigos sólo porque creen que puedes ser el elegido?

-Amigos no, pero sí algunas pretendientes de las cuales no daré nombres. En esos casos prefiero no prestarles atención. No les doy ninguna oportunidad...

-¿No nos puedes dar ni una pista de quiénes son esas "pretendientes"?

-No, de veras. Prefiero guardarles el secreto. (Dijo irónicamente)

-Bueno, volviendo al tema del elegido... tú ¿Crees que sí lo eres?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. Si lo soy lo sabré a medida se vayan dando los hechos.

-Entiendo, entonces mejor cambiemos de tema. Hablemos de tu vida como joven, como adolescente. ¿Tienes alguna novia, aparte de tener pretendientes?

-No, no, por ahora no. Es que he estado muy ocupado con el estudio, y bueno con muchas otras cosas en la cabeza que no me dejan pensar en tener novia aún.

-¿Aún? ¿O sea que te gusta alguien de Hogwarts?

-¿A mí? pues... bueno, no sería normal si te digo que no me gusta ninguna chica de las de aquí.

-¡Dime quien es esa chica tan afortunada!

-No, eso sí que no, me meterías en serios problemas.

-¿Por qué, ya tiene otro novio?

-Sí, tiene otro novio, pero me metería en problemas por algo peor, mucho peor que un novio celoso...

-¡Ay! ¡Cuánta intriga! ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Un padre celoso? ¿Un hermano mayor celoso?

-Bueno, ya, mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Mmm... Bueno, ya nos enteraremos de quién es esa chica. Pero, permíteme hacerte otra pequeña preguntita. He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione Granger...

-Oh, no, claro que no. Ella es mi amiga y es una chica brillante, pero no, además le gusta... ¡Ouch!

-¡Le gusta alguien! ¿Quién?

-No puedo decirte. Ella es mi amiga y me mataría, literalmente...

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que a la modosita y estudiosa de Hermione Granger le gusta un chico.

-¿Esto también saldrá en la revista?

-No te preocupes, Hermione te perdonará. Después de todo la culpa no es tuya, es mía por publicar la nota. ¿Y qué me dices de tu amigo Ronald? Sé que también son inseparables...

-Él es un amigo genial, siempre me acompaña y me apoya en todo lo que hago. Él es una de esas personas de las que puedes hablar de lo que quieras porque siempre te van a escuchar... salvo que se quede dormido o tenga hambre.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

-Pues de la vida, de la escuela...

-¿Te ha comentado en alguna ocasión si tiene novia o le interesa alguien?

-¿Eso les interesa mucho a los lectores, verdad?

-Sí, no sabes cómo.

-Pues no sé si Ron quiere que cuente esto.

-Hemos oído rumores de que tiene un romance con una chica llamada Lavender Brown. ¿Es cierto esto o son sólo rumores?

-Bueno, sí, es verdad pero no daré más detalles.

-Está bien Harry, muchas gracias por todo, un gusto haberte entrevistado.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo. Temo que me matarán antes de saber si soy el elegido, y no será quien-tu-sabes.

Diciendo esto, cerramos la entrevista con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que por lo visto, ya dejó de ser un niño.

Como no pudimos sacarle tanta información como hubiésemos querido a Harry, la próxima entrevistaremos a su amigo Ronald Weasley, e intentaremos que nos cuente más cosas.

¡No se pierdan la próxima entrevista!

Nos vemos


End file.
